Fifty Things Worth Knowing
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Fifty Facts about the characters in Harry Potter in alphabetical order.


Title: Fifty Things Worth Knowing.

Summary: Fifty Facts about the characters in Harry Potter in alphabetical order.

A/n: The idea came from the 50 Sentence Challenge on Livejournal and re-reading the Harry Potter fics. They are so many things we don't know and I kinda like it. It allows me to fill in my own gaps and my own history. With that being said with this is part canon and part AU. Just the product of my over active imagination.

The people included are a mix of Students, Professors and Death Eaters who were both well known or just briefly mentioned.

**Chapter One: Hannah Abbott. **

1) Her mother never talks about her father and the only thing Hannah really knows for sure about him was she got her middle name Arcturus from him.

2) Her middle name is the same as the brightest star in the Bootes constellation and her mother told her she would shine just as bright.

3) Her mother cried when Hannah got her Hogwarts letter and she never figured out why.

4) The first time she boarded the train for Hogwarts she didn't know what to expect. Her entire body shook in fear. It wasn't until a boy with golden eyes and a simple smile sat down next to her. It was her first crush.

5) When she walked into Hogwarts, she knew nothing about the houses other then the names. All she knew was she wanted to be where that boy with the golden eyes was.

6) She begged the hat to be put into Hufflepuff after all she reasoned with herself she won't look good in Gryffindor's colors. The sorting hats first suggestion.

7) Her first friend in Hufflepuff was Ernie Macmillan; he was the only one who didn't laugh at her when she tripped over her own two feet.

8) Even though she shared a dorm room with Susan Bones she hated her at first for always making fun of her. It wasn't until she woke up the sound of Susan crying that she even saw her as a person.

9) She loved Herbology, it was the only thing that she didn't mess up, the only thing she succeeded at.

10) There was only one person who knew of her insomnia, the boy with the golden eyes and the simple smile. He walked with her around the lake; her hand held snuggly in his " Wouldn't want you to fall would we?" He'd whisper everytime.

11) He was her first kiss, his kiss as light and as simple as his smile.

12) When he took Cho to the ball, Hannah was heartbroken. She cried in Ernie's arms and vowed she would get back at him.

13) The night of the ball she danced with a boy from Drumstring hoping to make him jealous but his eyes never left Cho's.

14) She didn't give up hope though until the second challenge during the Triwizard Tournament when Cho ended up being something he would miss and she wasn't.

15) When Cedric died she cried herself to sleep. Cried because Cedric would never get to be the man he should have become and that the world had lost a little bit more of good.

16) That summer she visited Bulgaria and the boy she danced with at the Yule Ball but her heart was too full of grief to enjoy it.

17) When she was made Prefect she was proud, she had finally done something her mother could be proud of. She proved she wasn't so dumb after all.

18) She was scared at first but joining Dumbledore's Army was the best thing she ever did.

19) Despite the incident with the flamingo's she passed her O.W.L.S. with all Exceeds Expectations.

20) When her mother was killed Hannah's entire world collapsed. All she felt was grief because she felt she never made her mother proud. Now even years later, she still has that lingering doubt.

21) Her first serious conversation with Neville was when her mom died and Neville found her crying in the hallway. All he said was "I understand." and sat with her until her tears dried. She will always be eternally grateful for that.

22) She was inspired by Hannah and Luna's bravery and helped them carry Dumbledore Armies message during the Battle of Hogwarts and every time she was afraid she whispered "For you Cedric." and remembered why she was doing this.

23) She can't tell you when she fell in love, the days all blend together in a mixture of fear, courage and paranoia. Somewhere in all that darkness she found something good. He gave her hope.

24) She can tell you the first word he ever spoke to her, it was after she suggested they patrol the hallways for students " You're a smart one Abbott." No one had ever said that to her before.

25) They shared their first kiss in the dark, huddled underneath a blanket. His mouth was warm and tasted like peppermint. And for the first time in awhile she didn't think about dying.

26) She looked for him after the battle and they sat by the lake in mutual sorrow crying for all who were lost.

27) After the battle something inside him died. His joking nature was gone and smile was just another she missed. Another thing the Battle of Hogwarts took away from her.

28) After five months she accepted their relationship as another casualty of the war.

29) She visited the Leaky Cauldron so much after her break up that she started to consider Tom a friend.

30) When she met Neville again they were both drowning their sorrows at the Leaky Cauldron. Luna had left him for a once in a lifetime internship.

31) With Neville the relationship was comfortable, born out of neither wanting to be alone.

32) It was never love, Hannah will willing admit that. However on her wedding day Hannah's happiness was real.

33) She knows she shouldn't have a favorite but her best wedding gift was owner's rights to the Leaky Cauldron from Tom.

34) Their marriage was all about pretend, she pretend she never saw Neville cut out all the articles about Luna and stick them in a tin at the top of his closet and he pretended she didn't just watch Qudditich to hear his voice.

35) The first time Lee Jordan came her door after their break up he was drunk and even though she knew better she missed him too much to turn him away. Their kisses tasted like firewhiskey and they made love against the front door, leaving bruises on her skin that didn't disappear for days.

36) She tells him she going to see Susan but it's a lie she doesn't have to tell. They both know where she's going and they know it well.

37) Sometimes she wonders if it ever hurts Neville to know she's happy with another guy.

38) Neville's the one who ends the marriage and hands her the divorce papers. She didn't love him but she cries anyway for hurting him and not having the courage to end it.

39) Neville moves out three days later and to Hannah their place on top the pub feels empty but it also feels like a fresh start.

40) When she is in Lee's arms she feels as if she is finally home.

41) She has to work to do but that doesn't stop him. Her eyes roll back and all protests melt away with the grinding of his hips. She thought of nothing expect that desire. Lost in the feel of his hands on her lips, & his lips moving against her skin as he huskily whispers her name. She tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls him closer.

42) A week later she gets him back for the perfectly placed distraction. "This isn't going to happen, Hannah I can't touch you," he growled in a low, tortured voice. "Because once I start I'm not going to be able to stop."

43) She leaned down and whispered in his ear, her finger playing with the little hairs on the nape of his neck. "I've always been a firm believer in living and seizing the moment."

44) Her eyes sparkled in a challenge and she took off her robe completely. With a groan, he moved his lips dangerously close to hers. Slowly. Seductively. Time was suspended as she waited for his lips to claim hers again. As she waited to taste his passion.

45) After seven months of dating they marry in a small ceremony in the Weasley's backyard with just their closet friends present.

46) 10 months later George Fredrick Jordan was born and it was the first time she saw Lee cry.

47) George was as wild as the man he was named after but his heart was just as big.

48) Hannah and Lee had two more children Jacinta Susan Jordan and Tyler Ernest Jordan.

49) Even after fourteen years together Lee still fascinates her.

50) The day Hannah died her last great grandchild was born, and not even three days after Lee followed behind her.

* * *

I hope you liked it! :) Thank you for reading and I hope you review and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Marcus Belby – Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts a year above Harry Potter. I actually had tons of fun creating his character and how I think his life went since we know nothing about him.

After him is Katie Bell– Gryffindor student one year above Harry Potter and Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Again Thanks for reading.

Dee.


End file.
